Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Sam
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Part 1 Luan and Maggie are spending a casual night in the local cemetery when they spy Sam who is supposed to be with Luna. Why is Sam alone in the boneyard at night and more importantly why is she digging up a grave? Part 2 After coming to terms with Sam's secret will Luan and Maggie be able to keep lid on there own?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudless night perfect for stargazing in the small town of Royal Woods.

Maggie and Luan lay next to each other at their favourite observation spot which happened to be in the Royal Woods Cemetery.

Maggie glared up at the quarter moon in a days time it would be full.

She felt Luan nestle up to her and then broke the silence "Hey what did Ursa Major say to Ursa Minor?" Not wasting time waiting to Maggie to respond she completed the punchline, "Want to spoon?"

Upon hearing what sounded like the crunching of branches Maggie let out a low growl and sat up at attention.

Sitting up as well Luan said, "I didn't think it was that bad a line."

Ignoring her and listening for a moment Maggie shook her head "It was but I thought I heard something."

Craning her neck to look for movement Luan's eyes struggled against the darkness; though an excellent night for observing the heavens it was still rather dark in the cemetery itself.

Watching Luan scrunch her eyes, Maggie couldn't help but think that vision was such a limited sense to rely on in the dark.

Their chosen spot was surrounded by bushes so they had little fear of being interrupted but Maggie was still curious as to who or what may be haunting the graveyard alongside them.

Already being to relax again Luan nuzzled up to Maggie when suddenly a crashing sound erupted from the thicket of trees thirty feet away that ran alongside the cemetery.

Almost jumping from her sitting position Luan was held down by Maggie's sudden firm grasp.

Luan found it oddly comforting though a year her junior Maggie possessed twice Luan's own physical strength.

Getting Luan's attention she pointed to the trailhead that they themselves had used to enter the cemetery.

Peering just over top of the bushes Luan could just barely make out a figure moving through the darkness.

Moving away from the trees the figure suddenly stopped caught in the light of moonlight, Luan gasped then silenced herself and locked eyes with Maggie and mouthed the words 'what's she doing here?'

Both girls had immediately recognized the third fore bathed in the light of the moon was Luna's significant other Sam.

She wasn't supposed to be here Luan continued the thought to herself, she was supposed to be with Luna having a 'sleepover.'

This Friday night was one of the rare occasions when the Loud House found itself nearly vacant.

Mom and Dad were on an overnight trip for one of Lola's pageants; they'd taken the four youngest siblings, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily with them.

Lori and Lincoln were spending the weekend in the city visiting the Santiago and Casagrande families more specifically their beaus even if Lincoln wouldn't admit his own relationship.

Finally Leni. against everyone else's better judgment had agreed to act as one of the chaperones for Lynn's end of year baseball tournament and they were scheduled to return late Sunday as well.

That left only three human residents in Casa da Loud Luna, Luan, and Lucy.

Luan and Maggie had made their plan to watch the skies before the stars had aligned on the absences, which was why Luna had agreed to stay home with Lucy.

In any event, she told Luan that she'd invited Sam over for the night; so what was the blonde blue-haired punk doing strolling through the cemetery of all places.

Waving her hand in front of Luan's face to draw her back to the present Maggie asked, "Do you think we should follow her?"

Luan nodded vigorously and then got up slowly and followed Maggie who led the way.

They trailed behind as not to attract attention to themselves, Sam for her part wasn't showing any awareness she was walking quickly and with purpose.

Suddenly Sam stopped and began to turn towards them; they dove behind separate tombstones as not to be seen.

When Maggie hesitated a glance she found Sam had disappeared, waving the all clear to Luan they both stood up.

They walked towards the last point that Sam had been between two fair sized mausoleums.

They approached cautiously Luan trying in vain to squint through the darkness while Maggie chose to close her eyes and focus her ears.

As they neared the entrance to one of the structures Maggie suddenly slapped a hand over Luan's mouth just as a figure stepped forth from the opening.

Her had muffled Luan's startled squeak; ignoring it the figure spoke "If you're looking for Sam she went that gesturing towards the far side of the mausoleums opposite from the direction they had come.

Recognising her voice Luan glared at her younger sister through the black, "What are you doing here you're not supposed to be out this late you should be home with Luna."

Lucy stared back unperturbed "I could ask you the same thing."

Before Luan could formulate a proper retort, Maggie, frowning to herself asked, "Why is this place suddenly so popular.

A smile crossing her face Luan sprang on the question like an unexploded ordinance, "What are you talking about this is a hot spot people are just dying to get in!"

Rolling her eyes Maggie chose to just start forward in the direction that Sam had gone but she stopped by Lucy grabbing her arm.

"If we're going to investigate Sam's odd night time proclivities without her awareness perhaps its best done from up there," pointing atop one of the crypts.

Seeing the basic sense of having the high ground Maggie silently agreed but Luan stared at the younger goth and asked, "How are we supposed to see her from up there in the dark?"

Anticipating the question Lucy was already removing her small backpack and withdrew two pairs of night vision binoculars.

Accepting a pair Luan looked through them but Maggie just looked at Lucy and asked, "Why do you even have those?"

Staring back not seeming to understand the question Lucy simply gestured for the older girls to follow her.

Leading them to the side of one of the structures she demonstrated how to take advantage of -some convenient architectural features to quickly scale the tomb.

Once the other two had made their own ways up all three girls lay upon the arched roof and using the nocs they were quickly able to locate Sam.

She wasn't that far ahead of them maybe a yard she seemed to be pacing back and forth between several recently intered graves.

Luan and Lucy watched her silently through the nocs, Luan offered them to Maggie but she waved them off indicating she was okay.

As if finally reaching a decision Sam suddenly stopped her pacing and dropped down on all fours and plunged her hands into the freshly disturbed earth and began to dig.

Luan shifted on the roof unsettled by this occurrence, Maggie raised an eyebrow, and Lucy just raised stared through her viewers her attention rapt.

Sam worked with disturbing efficiency within a mere ten-minute span she had disappeared into the ground not soon after the dirt stopped flying.

Maggie closed her eyes and listened she could hear the sound of nails clawing furiously at wood, suddenly all three girls could hear the loud crack of wood breaking.

After a few more minutes Sam reappeared; Luan retched at the sight and was forced to choke back vomit.

Pulling herself from the grave with both arms Sam was holding a freshly severed arm with her mouth.

The girls watched in muted horror as Sam began ripping into it with her teeth, once she'd cleaned the muscle and fat from the upper and lower portions she began to eat the fingers one by one.

Maggie could hear the sickening crunch of bones and winced.

Unable to fight the urge Luan broke the silence in an attempt to add levity, "I've heard of finger food but this is ridiculous!"

Lucy and Maggie both turned and stared at her incredulously Luan shrugged her shoulders apologetically, then all three girls snapped their heads back to Sam.

It was obvious Sam had heard something because she was looking around, the girls quickly slid below the top of the roofline.

When they worked up the courage to look, Sam had disposed of the arm and was filling in the grave, once finished she took careful measure to pat down the dirt in an attempt to make it look undisturbed.

Taking one last look around Sam paused to stretch suddenly she was a burst of speed not quite a blur but definitely fast enough to give Lynn or even Usain Bolt a run for their money.

When they were confident she had cleared the area the girls descended the roof and approached the defiled grave.

Returning the binoculars to Lucy, Luan pulled out her phone and shone the light on the simple marker the inscription bore.

 **Lisa Lipschitz**

 **Beloved Daughter**

 **1989-2017**

Uncomfortable with the silence Luan chose once again to break it, "I don't know what just happened but it definitely wasn't kosher."

Maggie was unsure how to process that or any of this she considered herself pretty imperturbable but what she had just witnessed had pushed her boundaries and left her a bit shaken.

Ignoring her sister response Lucy looked up at the older girls through the dim of light provided by the cellphone, "Sam has joined the legion of the undead, obviously, the end times are upon us."

Absorbing this cheerful interpretation of events Luan retorted, "Sam is not a zombie, zombies are slow did you see her take off?"

"What about in _42 Days After_ , and _I Am Hero_ , those had fast zombies?!" Lucy replied smartly to her sister.

Looking at her sister in disbelief Luan found herself unable to hide her shock, "Who let you watch those movies? You are way too young!"

Deciding it was time to circle back to reality Maggie cut in paraphrasing Luan, "Sam is not a zombie because zombies are fictional! Though it definitely looks like she's a cannibal."

Like a sudden shot of ice through her veins, a shuddering thought occurred to Luan just above a whisper she said, "Sam wasn't supposed to be here."

"Yeah well," Maggie replied, "She wasn't supposed to eat dead people but here we are . . ."

"No!" Luan said cutting back in much louder, "She wasn't supposed to be, here!"

It dawned on Maggie what Luan was trying to say, Sam was meant to be with Luna so where had he taken off to.

"What if this was just dinner and Luna is dessert?" Lucy said speaking aloud what the other two weren't saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second half of my story hope everyone enjoys

...

Switching off the flashlight app Luan quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found rockergirl.

Unfortunately, her attempt to call failed her phone wasn't able to get a signal.

Maggie shook her head and said, "The reception here is terrible."

Without thinking, Luan said, "I guess you could say it's a dead zone," immediately smacking herself in the forehead she yelled, "Get it together Loud your sister is in danger!"

Unable to formulate a better course of action Luan looked at the other two and took off sprinting.

Following suit Maggie and Lucy ran after her, however with her shorter legs Lucy soon began to lag behind.

Maggie stopped waiting for her to catch up and pulling one of Luan's ridiculous elastics from her pocket she put her hair in a quick pony then took a knee and gestured for Lucy to get on her shoulders.

Even with the excess weight, Maggie was soon able to catch up to and maintain pace with Luan.

As soon as they hit a suburban neighborhood Luan pulled out her phone to try calling again.

This time there was signal and after several rings, Luan answered her phone, "Hey Lu what's up? You and your mistress of darkness having a good time?"

Luan still trying to catch her breath tried to answer but before she could warn her sister she heard the sound of the doorbell chiming.

"Sounds like you're having a good but I think that's Sam at the door, ring you later mate." Luna hung up on her sister.

The phone call dropped Luan looked at the other two than without explanation as well as a new shot of adrenaline she began running again and Maggie with Lucy still on her back sighed and followed.

Upon finally reaching the Loud house thirty minutes had elapsed

Darting for the front door Luan was suddenly stopped by Maggie grabbing her firmly by the arm.

Swinging round to her girlfriend an unhinged energy l flowing through her. "Let me go spooky I have to save my sister from Sam-ibal the cannibal."

"I know you do," Maggie said holding tight to Luan's arm as she fidgeted, "I'm normally all about your dive head first into chaos attitude; it's one of the things I love about you, but if we're going to do this we need to do it smart."

Looking into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes, a tear rolled down Luan's face, "I know you're right but I'm scared."

Releasing her grip Maggie wrapped her arms around Luan and whispered, "You don't need to be afraid; you have me."

The moment was broken by a sigh, Luan looked up at Lucy still perched on Maggie's shoulders, in her monotone voice she asked, "May I get down now?"

Once she'd descended from the older goth she looked at the couple, "You forgot I was there didn't you?"

Not waiting for the older girls to come up with excuses she sighed again and said, "We can get all the supplies we need from Lynn's sports shed."

After outfitting themselves in the shed Lana had built specifically to house Lynn's enormous collection of sports equipment the girls were ready.

Lucy had chosen football shoulder pads, a catchers mask and was wielding a lacrosse stick.

Luan had chosen a more uniform strategy; wearing hockey gloves, an old style goalie mask and a goalie stick.

Maggie had kept it simple wearing under armor over her t-shirt and armed with a baseball bat.

Entering through the back door into the kitchen the girls could hear music playing from upstairs but otherwise, it was quiet too quiet.

Taking point Maggie led the group with Lucy bringing up the rear; Luan nearly jumped out of her skin when Charles came running into the room.

Looking as if she wanted to say something Maggie was interrupted by a commotion from upstairs; the music abruptly ended, a girl screamed and it was followed by a thud.

The girls were up the stairs like a shot, they opened the door to Luan and Luna's bedroom to a grizzly scene.

Sam was standing over Luna's bloody body, at the sound of the arrival Sam turned to them smiling and giggling, she was also covered in blood.

Pushing past Maggie, Luan charged at Sam letting out a primal scream.

At the last moment, Maggie grabbed Luan by the collar clotheslining her but stepped forward to prevent her from falling.

All of Maggie's senses were telling her something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

When rushed by Luan, Sam had fallen back onto the bed raising her arms in self-defense.

At that moment Luna opened her eyes and jumped to her girlfriend's defense placing herself between Sam and her own would be rescuers.

"Dudes! What the heck is going on?" Luna asked staring at them incredulously.

Ducking past Maggie and dodging Luan's still flailing goalie stick Lucy entered the room, "We're here to rescue you from that infernal succubus," she raised her lacrosse stick pointing dramatically at Sam.

"Little brah, what are you talking about I'm not in any danger from Sam," Luna was utterly confused by the sudden intrusion.

"Oh yeah," shouted Luan, "Then why is she covered in your blood?"

"Its not my blood brah," Luna said exasperated, "Its Lucys."

Luan and Maggie instinctively looked to the younger girl who just shook her head confused.

"Not her real blood," Luna said rolling her eyes, "Her fake blood; I sprang one of your dumb traps, thanks by the way."

This explanation seemed to calm the defenders but they were still on edge from earlier.

"Seriously mates what's all of this about," Luna asked still confused, "From the way your dressed you were ready to attack before you opened the door."

Lucy and Luan both began talking over each other, Maggie took charge, "Why don't you ask Sam we caught her having a midnight snack."

Having finally calmed down Maggie released Luan and held her baseball bat at the ready should Sam react violently.

"That was you guys at the cemetery?" Sam squeaked at a tone barely audible.

They watched as Luna seemed to be putting the pieces together, oddly a look of sadness came over her face.

To everyone's surprise, Luna sat back on the bed looking at Sam.

Sam looked away ashamed but Luna reached out taking Sam's face by the chin and sniffed her breath.

Then speaking mostly to herself Luna said, "I thought I smelled extra strength mint on your breath."

A tear came to Sam's eye, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Wiping the tear away from her partner's eye Luna shook her head, "You don't have anything to be sorry for I know you have to eat that's nothing to be ashamed of," then looking away sadly she added, "I just wish you trusted me enough not to hide things."

Shifting Sam suddenly arched forward, the mob raised their weapons at the ready but stopped when they saw it was just to give Luna a hug.

"I do trust you," Sam said holding onto Luna, "I trust you more than I've ever trusted any person, its just this is all new for me."

Luna looked like she was about to say something but Maggie interrupted uncomfortable with the emotions being expressed, "I hate to cut this lovefest short but are we to understand you knew Sam is a cannibal and you're okay with it?"

Gently removing herself from Sam's embrace Luna turned back to the group, "It's hard to explain but Sam isn't a cannibal."

"Really?" Maggie asked with a definite note of sarcasm in her voice, "because from the box seats it looked a lot like cannibalism."

"Yeah!" Luan added backing up Maggie, "If vegetarians eat vegetables then Sam is definitely a humanitarian!"

Turning to face Sam, Luna quietly said, "I think we have to tell them," Sam nodded in silent agreement.

Sighing Luna began to speak, "it's complicated, as Lisa would tell you a cannibal is an individual that eats a member of its own species and Sam well she's not . . ." Luna trailed off at the end of the sentence.

Feeling vindicated Lucy smirked at Maggie and Luan, "I told you she was one of the still walking dead "

This got a laugh from Luna who shook her head, "it's not like that either, to be a zombie she would have had to have been human."

This received raised eyebrows from the concerned.

Luna raised her arms in a stop motion and said, "Chill dudes."

Then taking a softer voice again she spoke to Sam, "I think it would be easier if you showed them then trying to explain it; if that's okay?"

A wave of anxiety flashed across Sam's face she began to shake a little.

Reaching over and taking Sam's hands Luna met her eyes and said, " its okay I'm here baby I won't let anything bad happen."

Looking at Luna's sisters Sam took a deep breath and nodded then she carefully removed one of her earrings.

The change took effect relatively quickly her skin developed a deep pallor with a yellow tinge as if jaundiced.

Her frame already thin became absolutely gaunt not an ounce of fat seemed to be left on her body.

Her fingernails lengthened by an inch each though the remained wide rather than narrowing.

The most notable difference was definitely in her face, with no fa the skin of her cheeks was taut over her jaws.

Her eyes had sunken back into her skull they were jet black with slit red pupils.

Her hairline receded back to her crown and her hair thinned out and became straw like.

Smiling nervously Sam revealed big black teeth with twice as many canines as a normal person.

Her jaw-dropping Luan gasped at the transformation, Lucy smiled so widely it must have hurt her face and Maggie attempted to mask any reaction but was obviously caught off guard.

Luna glared at them as if daring them to say anything.

Not catching her sisters warning Luan was completely stupefied by the creature that had seemingly replaced Sam, "She's, she's"

"Beautiful." Lucy finished her sister's statement though not with a word she'd been going for.

The young girl was clearly entranced by Sam, she began to step forward.

This time it was Luan's turn to grab someone, halting her sisters forward motion.

Seeing this Luna scowled but Luan didn't care she wasn't letting little her sister anywhere near that, that thing!

Sensing the rising hostility between the two sisters Maggie attempted to distract them by asking the question of the moment, "So she's," then correcting herself and addressing Sam directly, "you're not a zombie or a cannibal, so what are you?" looking curiously at Sam.

Silent at first Sam looked to Luna who gave her a reassuring nod.

Sheepishly Sam began to whisper inaudibly then stopping and trying again she said, "I'm a ghoul."

Asking what the room was thinking Lucy spoke, "What's a ghoul?"

Lucy's genuine childhood curiosity seemed to help Sam out of her shell a bit.

"Well we're not as popular as vampires, werewolves, or zombies," Sam started still a bit nervous, "but that's probably because we're just scavengers and not predators."

This answer made Maggie arch her back paying special attention.

Shivering with glee, "vampires and werewolves are real too?" Lucy asked enthusiastically.

Shrugging her shoulders apologetically Sam responded, "Sorry, I mean I've heard stories but it's not like we hang out, I've never met any."

Maggie who was becoming tenser by the moment was relieved when Luan spoke up, "Stick to the subject how long have you known you've been bringing a monster into our home." Luan asked the question looking deliberately at Luna.

Fire filled Luna's eyes as she jumped to her feet making sure her girlfriend was behind her, "Sam is not a monster!"

"Oh yeah, then what do you call someone that hangs out in graveyards eating dead things?" Luan asked back pointedly.

"I don't know," Luna said laying on the sarcasm, "How about you and Maggie."

This got a physical reaction from both Luan andvMaggie who looked at each other caught off guard.

Responding first Luan asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Clearly exhausted her anger winding down Luna fell back on the bed narrowly avoiding Sam; she stared straight up as she answered, "nothing just that you hang out there and everyone eats dead things that's kind of how food works isn't it? Sam just needs her food deader than most."

Luan gave a sidelong glance to Maggie and they both relaxed a bit.

A quiet voice from beside Luna got everyone's attention; fiddling with her earring her human camouflage returning Sam said: "Maybe it would be better if I just went home."

This suggestion got a nod from Luan, "Maybe it would."

Wearily Luna sat up, "No," she said, there wasn't anger in her voice anymore but it carried weight, "I invited you here and that means you're allowed to stay just like Maggie."

Beginning to protest Luan was shut down by Luna before she could start, "Everyone sit down its storytime, and take that stuff off you look ridiculous."

Lucy readily obeyed sitting on the floor, Maggie sat as well setting down the bat but didn't put the effort into removing the under armor.

Clearly unhappy Luan removed her protective gear but sat cross-legged with the hockey stick across her lap.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Luna began her story.

"So me and Sam have known each other since grade school, but a little over a year ago we went to a concert together."

"I was already crushing on her at the time and it was a metal concert."

"Well you guys know I like to get crazy and I wanted to show off so I convinced her to go into the mosh pit with me."

"That's when it all went sideways brah "

"Some douche was throwing fists in the pit and Sam got knocked out."

"Something went wrong with her." Luna paused trying to remember the word, "glamour that's it, her glamour flickered out."

"Now at first I was like you, seriously freaked out but I remembered whatever else she was Sam was my friend so I hauled her out of the pit."

"Luckily everyone who saw her just thought it was an epic costume and that maybe she'd had something."

"I got her somewhere quiet and dumped a beast energy drink on her face which woke her up."

"I guess she could tell from the expression on my face that she was exposed."

"I've never seen anyone so scared, she started to cry saying she knew I wouldn't want to be her friend anymore but begged me to keep her secret."

"I don't know maybe you dudes would have reacted differently but when I saw how scared she was I knew I had to protect her."

"Later before we started dating she told me about having to eat rotten meat to start her digestive system and occasionally that meat had to be human for certain amino acids, but I guess I figured meat was meat."

Her story winding down Luna sighed and took a breath.

Luan began to interject but Luna held up a hand to stop her, " I'm almost done; so yeah we started dating and I swore I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

Taking a more serious tone with a new energy, "but dude if you think I would bring her anywhere near our house or our family if I thought for a second that she was a threat then I don't know who you think I am."

Knowing her sister was right Luan hung her head to avoid Luna's gaze, this time when Lucy stood up Luan didn't try to stop her.

In a move that surprised everyone, Lucy walked over and hugged Sam saying, "I'm sorry we assumed you were a dangerous cannibal instead of a harmless flesh eater."

From anyone else, this may have sounded mean-spirited but from Lucy, it was oddly heartwarming.

Sam looked to Luna and then Luan for permission before wrapping her arms around the little goth.

Standing slowly Luan hesitated before looking at Luna and saying, "What do you call a dummy who should know to trust her older sister."

In answer Luna simply opened her arms wide then Luan walked over and hugged her.

After a few seconds, Luna looked over at Maggie who was still sitting on the ground looking uncomfortable.

Catching Luna's glance Maggie shrugged shaking her head awkwardly, "I don't do the whole hugging thing but ditto on the sentiment."

Lucy broke off the hug standing up, it had lasted longer than she'd meant it to.

"If you'll excuse me I believe I'll retire to my room for the evening."

Looking up Luan said, "Wait me and Maggie were going to watch some horror movies your welcome to join us."

Pausing briefly Lucy shook her head, "though a tempting offer I must decline, I have matters to discuss with great-aunt Harriet."

With that unusual statement, Lucy left her sisters looking at each other but they chose to shrug it off.

Standing Luan offered her hand to Maggie helping her up.

Looking to Luna she smiled, " The invitation is open to you and your ghoulfriend."

Luna groaned knowing that this was to become a running joke then looking at Sam she giggled.

Sam had begun to squirm awkwardly so Luna answered for her, "thanks for the offer but Sam doesn't have the stomach for horror movies."

This got a small laugh from everyone including Sam.

"If it's no bother were just going to play with each other quietly up here."

When her statement caused Luan to raise an eyebrow Luna quickly pointed and said, "Our acoustics" gesturing to two guitars one royal purple and one electric blue.

"One more favour Lu? Could you return all of Lynn's gear to her shed?"

Smiling and picking up the goalie stick Luan answered, "Okay just don't let me catch you two playing tonsil hockey."

Luna groaned and Maggie shrugged apologetically picking up a bat and some of the equipment.

As they began to exit Luan waved the hockey mask at the other two and asked: "Are you sure you won't need some protection?"

Maggie dragged her jester out of the room before she could embarrass the couple further.

After the equipment had been put away Luan went to the kitchen to make popcorn while Maggie sat in the darkened den looking through the horror movie selection on webflicks.

She started one just as Luan walked in with the popcorn and nestled up to her.

They watched the movie quietly for a bit before Maggie asked Luan, "What's up kooky you haven't made a single popcorn pun?"

"Nothing spooky I was just thinking that the whole Sam's a ghoul thing went better than I would have thought."

Maggie didn't really know how to respond but Luan continued, "Maybe they would be able to handle your secret as well."

Luan tried to play off the suggestion nonchalantly but Maggie could tell this was something Luan had been thinking about.

In a non-committal tone, Maggie said, "Yeah maybe but let's just get through Monday first."

"Okay pup," Luan said excepting the excuse and cuddling further into Maggie.

Glad Luan was facing the screen Maggie frowned thinking back to Sam's explanation, ghouls may, in fact, be scavengers but Sam had definitely been right when she said werewolves were predators.

Feeling the hair on her neck suddenly rise Maggie wrapped her arms around Luan holding her tight.

Just two days and the nightmare would be over for another month.

🌓Fin?🌗

So the title was a redherring but there was a werewolf in the story hope everyone enjoyed this might do another story about werewolf Maggie.


	3. Pieces of Fluff

Hey everyone here are two short drabbles to tide you over while I figure out what I want to visa vie Maggie. I have got something written but still deciding what direction I want to go. Hope you enjoy as always commment appreciated

A year or so ago

It was midday as Luna wandered into the Woods all ages club it wasn't open to the public yet but she was there to visit her friend, confidante, and mentor Chunk.

Usually, when she entered the Woods she was vibing on positive energy but today she found herself lost and ill at ease.

On stage, Chunk was doing his usual thing directing the Woods rotating skeleton crew made up that day of two surly twenty-something punks and a sound engineer who looked like he'd barely gotten out of Woodstock alive.

Luna took a seat at a table watching Chunk work was like watching a conductor at a symphony, that was if the conductor was an English street punk and his orchestra angry chimpanzees.

There was a loud bang as one of the punks carelessly dropped a large amp.

"Oi! That thing is older than you and worth more too," Chunk yelled at the punk.

The punk proceeded to flip him off and Chunk replied, "Same to you," giving him the British bird, "Just go get some more chairs from the back."

The guy wandered unhurried out of site followed by his cohort.

Chunk shook his head then turned to the sound engineer who was slumped back in a chair, "let's get a sound check, Ivan."

For his part Ivan didn't stir, grumbling Chunk walked over to him then bracing his knees he jumped, though he didn't go very high the resounding echo from his landing echoed through the club and shook the ramshackle stage.

Opening his eyes slowly Ivan looked at Chunk barely aware of the crash, "Sorry Chunk did you say something?"

Shaking his Chunk sighed and said, "No Ivan but could you do me a favour? Could you run a bleeding sound check?"

"Oh sure de nada," Ivan replied not catching on to Chunks annoyance, standing shakily Ivan, who looked like a rogue gust of wind might take him down, went over to the sound equipment that appeared older than him if that were possible.

Hitting a switch Ivan accidentally turned on a spotlight which temporarily blinded Luna who raised her hands in self defense.

This was the first Chunk had noticed she'd arrived and hurried over to turn off the light.

Luna watched him walk over and smiled as he greeted her warmly, "Cheers love how long you been here?"

"Hey Chunk," she said punching him in the shoulder affectionately as he sat down, "just long enough to catch the show."

Letting out a genuine laugh Chunk smiled for the first time all afternoon, "I swear these people will be the death of me, speaking of shows didn't you just see the Flaming Skulls, heard it was bonkers."

Looking down awkwardly Luna shrugged, "Yeah it was pretty fun ended up leaving early though."

"Luna Loud leaving a metal concert early is there someone I need to have a talking with?" Chunk had meant it as a joke but from Luna's reaction, or lack thereof he realized something was off with his little rocker.

"Did something happen at the show?" he asked hesitantly.

"No." Luna said quietly, "its nothing like that it's just . . ." Luna paused as the two punks walked back in laden with chairs.

Looking back Chunk decided this was perhaps a conversation that required privacy, "Oi you two take five out back!"

One of the punks looked at him suspiciously and asked, "I thought you wanted us to bring in chairs?"

"Yeah and now I'm telling you to take five," Chunk fired back, "since when do you pass on a chance to slag off!"

Chives, Chunk thought to himself then turned back to Luna who had gone silent again, "You know you can tell me anything mate no judgment."

Looking over at the stage Luna asked, "What about him?"

Chunk looked over at old Ivan who had passed out again, "Don't worry about Ivan even if he was conscious he's half deaf."

Nodding Luna amped herself up, "I need to ask you something hypothetical so you don't think I'm crazy."

Nodding Chunk showed he was prepared to hear her out.

"You're always saying that you've seen a lot of stuff, have ever heard anything about," Luna stopped looking around then whispered, "ghouls?"

For a moment Chunk relaxed a little, "Why are you thinking of going in a new direction? goth rock?"

But realizing Luna was being serious Chunk tensed again, stroking his chin he thought for a moment, "Ah that kind of hypothetical."

Pausing for a second Chunk chose his words carefully, "If I had heard of ghouls and prehaps even knew some in passing, what interest would it be to you?"

The suggestion that he knew something and hadn't called her crazy outright seemed to brighten Luna's mood.

"Hypothetically what if I found out a close friend was a ghoul and they'd been hiding it from me? Do you think I could trust them?"

"If ghouls existed, and I'm not saying they do I've already done my time in the padded cell palace, they wouldn't go around telling folks." Chunk said sagely.

Accepting this answer Luna expanded her question, "Would I have any reason to be afraid of her or him?"

"There appetites aside I say they are not that different from people, not rightly good or bad it depends on who they are."

This seemed to appease Luna's fears she started to thank Chunk and leave but he stopped her.

"There's one thing I'd like to caution you on tthough; a hungry ghoul, is dangerous ghoul friend or not."

Spryer then he looked Chunk raised one of his legs up onto the table and rolled up his pant leg revealing his calf.

Luna's eyes went large as she looked at a bite wound that appeared disturbingly human except that the jaws appeared twice as wide as normal.

Still staring at it "A ghoul did that?" Luna asked softly.

Rolling his jean back down and taking his leg off the table Chunk shrugged, "Another roadie I worked with on an extended tour, we were stuck on the road for a while and he kept putting off eating, one night he snapped and went for my leg."

"What did you do?" Luna asked clearly entranced by the story.

"Lucky for me he was weak from hunger and that ghouls need air same as us, I held his jaw open and plugged his nose till he let go." Chunk smiled as he reminisced, "but that was ten years back, I've let bygones be bygones."

"So your still mates," Luna asked hopefully.

"Eh mates is a strong word but I've got him on friendbook," Chunk answered casually.

Absorbing the story Luna nodded, "I think there's someone I need to talk to; thanks for the talk Chunk."

"No problem love," Chunk called as Luna left the club.

Smelling a familiar herb his staff had returned from taking five and were setting up chairs in uneven rows.

Shaking his head knowing he'd be fixing them himself later he wondered what his old friend Antony was up to these days, he may have tried to take a bite out of him but he was still worth ten of these lads.

As she entered the hallway Lucy was feeling so embarrassed that she could die and not in a good way.

She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself such an emotional outburst but after her first encounter with a genuine creature of darkness, she was squealing like a school girl; internally of course.

Of course it wasn't her first encounter with the supernatural she'd been able to commune with the dead from an early age but the idea of tangible beings excited her.

Opening the door to her shared room she immediately noticed a figure sitting on Lynn's bed.

Most people, when confronted by a near duplicate of themselves, would be concerned to say the least, but Lucy just smiled and said, "Good evening great-grandmother."

The spirit of Lucy's great-grandmother Harriet set down the book she had been reading and smiled at her great-granddaughter.

"Your sister Lynn should see a doctor or at least a good Obeah woman what she puts her digestive system through is unhealthy, to say the least, and I've told you dearie call me Harrie."

Luna could see that Harriet or Harrie as she preferred to be called had been reading Lynn's journal.

Walking over Lucy sat on the ground next to the bed, "Sorry great," then catching herself, "Harrie, can I assume you saw what transpired with my sister's," Lucy hesitated for a moment she new older people often had views, "friend."

To her surprise, Harrie just laughed, "I know about Luan and Luna, young people think they were the first to do everything, in my day they might have been called Kiki's and nervously approached their gals with violets."

Though happy to discover Harrie was open-minded Lucy drew her back to the main subject, " I was referring to Sams true nature, did you know she was a ghoul?"

With a conspiratorial smile, Harrie shrugged, "I had my suspicions but they weren't confirmed until tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked trying not to sound like she was sulking.

Harrie floated down sitting next to her granddaughter, "Don't fret pet, life is one long adventure and I don't want to take the mystery away from you."

Accepting this Lucy asked another question, "I know Luna trusts her but is what they said true are ghouls harmless?"

Her wrinkling her forehead, "Well now harmless is a relative term, an angry ghoul can do quite a bit of damage I've seen it myself, but Sam seems reserved if not a bit squeamish, it's not her I'm worried about."

Hiding her excitement Lucy attempted a casual question, "you've known ghouls before?"

Though her grandmother was teaching her bits and pieces of magic at what seemed like a glacial pace she would rarely talked about her own life.

"Oh yes," Harrie mused reminiscently, "Useful creatures, they could get things that a lady such as myself shouldn't know about let alone want or need. . . for a price of course."

Taking in each word from Harrie like holy scripture Lucy suddenly backtracked, "Wait you said you weren't worried about her? If you're not worried about Sam who are you worried about?"

Harrie smiled Lucy was so clever to catch her faux pas, "Have you been practicing reading auras like I taught you."

Nodding proud of herself Lucy answered, "Yes and I believe I'm becoming quite attuned."

"Excellent," Harrie said smiling, " What can you tell me about Luan's 'friend' Maggie's aura?"

"Well," Lucy paused thinking, "Normally it's a soft yellow but it's been turning a lemon colour as of recent also it's also become shrouded in darkness."

Harrie clapped her hands proudly, "Very good now can you remember what that signifies."

Lucy scrunched her face trying to remember finally sighing she shook her head.

"That's alright," Harrie smiled reassuring Lucy, " It took me years to learn all this bric a brac."

"When an individuals aura becomes cloaked in darkness it means they are absorbing more energy than they are releasing that by itself is a problem, but when a yellow aura becomes lemon it means the person is feeling a loss of control."

Though trying very hard to pay attention Lucy was finding it hard to understand, recognizing this from her face Harrie tried another tactic.

"Imagine that Maggie is a balloon, the energy she's absorbing is the air inflating the balloon, if the inflation continues the pressure will eventually burst the balloon; however with the loss of control she's feeling it's more likely the balloon will suddenly be let go releasing the energy all at once both scenarios are troubling."

Attempting to understand the metaphor Lucy asked, "So how do we prevent Maggie from exploding, emotionally speaking?"

Harrie looked back sadly, "One of the hardest lessons to learn in life as well magic is sometimes events are out of our control we just have to have faith that the universe knows what it's doing."

This answer was deeply unsatisfying for Lucy, "But isn't there anything I can do, as her girlfriend Luan will likely be in Maggie's blast radius when it happens."

Shaking her head sadly remembering fleetingly the days of her own youth and how headstrong she'd been, "I'm sorry the only thing you can do is be prepared to take care of her in the aftermath.

Tired Lucy let out a large yawn, Harrie often forgot the constraints the living faced, "You should be off to bed now we can talk more later."

Standing up stretching Lucy nodded she was beginning to feel the call of Morpheus.

Then she remembered she'd left her backpack downstairs and it was best not left unattended.

Slinking from her room and down the stairs, she quickly retrieved her bag and headed back towards the stairs.

On the way she glanced into the den she grinned, something gory was on the TV and Luan had her face buried in Maggie's chest afraid, for her part Maggie seemed to be deep in thought unaffected by what was happening on the screen or Luan's reaction to it.

Pausing Lucy opened her third eye and inspected the girls auras; Luan's was its usual bright orange but Maggie's was a different story in the time since she had last checked, it had grown even darker.

Closing her third eye Lucy bit her lip; for all appearances, Maggie seemed her usual disaffected self but inside her a fight for control was coming to a boil.

Realizing she was being watched Maggie looked over and Lucy and nodded, Lucy nodded back before climbing the stairs to her room.

Closing the door she took the night vision binoculars out of her bag put them on a shelf, then she slipped a padlock through the holes in the zippers and lifting some loose floorboards she hid the bag.

Changing into her PJs, Lucy decided to sleep in her coffin, normally her parents insisted she sleep in her bed but they weren't here.

As she lay in the velvet lined box she closed the lid, quietly she asked, "Grandmother?"

"Yes, dearie?" A disembodied voice answered.

"Can you watch over Luan and Maggie until the inevitable?" Lucy asked sleepily.

Hesitating only a moment she answered, "Of course sweetheart, pleasant nightmares."

Her eyes closed beginning to drift into the abyss Lucy smiled her mission that night had been a success even with the surprise; she would be all ready for tomorrow night."

Hope you enjoyed, wonder what Lucy is up to?


	4. Chapter 4

This follows chapter two hope you enjoy.

Waking up with a start Luan quickly realized she and Maggie had passed out on the couch, the TV was asking if they wanted to continue watching blood clowns three.

Frantically she looked at the DVD player for the time and for once was relieved to see it was only ten; still, plenty of daylight left.

Maggie remained firmly asleep so Luan was careful not to wake her as slipping out of her arms.

The moment she had successfully extricated herself a loud crash emanated from the kitchen.

Cringing, Luan was relieved to see the noise hadn't even caused Maggie to stir.

She walked unhurriedly to the kitchen; noisy mornings were just apart of life in the Loud household.

Entering the kitchen she had to hold back a laugh; Sam was standing in a cloud of flour covered head to toe in the white powder.

"If it Isn't Sam the friendly ghost," Luan said greeting the other girl warmly.

Almost jumping, Sam laughed, "I hope I didn't wake you, Luna asked me to make coffee but it seems like all I'm making is a mess."

Taking pity on the poor girl Luan stopped laughing, "While you go take a shower; I'll find you something to wear and then we can clean up this mess together."

Sam nodded flour falling from her hair as she did.

Luan led her to the bathroom and once she was in the shower collected her flour-covered clothes.

Upon entering her shared room Luan found that Luna was asleep she considered waking her sister but decided not to there were things she wanted to ask Sam without a chaperone.

After changing herself and selecting a pair of shorts and one of Luna's long purple nightshirts, she left them in the bathroom for Sam to change into.

Taking Sam's clothes down to the basement laundry Luan thought about the confrontation last night.

She didn't want to admit it but Luan had come to the conclusion that she'd been projecting her own fears about the potential danger Maggie posed onto Sam and Luna.

Returning to the kitchen she found Sam had finished her shower and was sweeping up.

Not speaking Luan put on coffee then set about wiping down the counters.

As if by serendipity both girls broke the silence simultaneously apologizing.

They laughed and Sam encouraged Luan to go first.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night you've been nothing but kind and I overreacted." Luan looked away not sure what else to say.

"No," Sam blurted out, "it's me that needs to apologize to you after what you saw; if your anything like Luna then you were just afraid for your sister and I don't blame you, not that you should be afraid of me."

Sam had begun to ramble and ended up fizzling out.

Looking at Sam Luan could understand what Luna must have felt; on the one hand, she ate people but on the other, she was this nervous mess.

Still, she was curious about the ghoul her sister was dating and the possibility of being free of her own secret.

"I hope this isn't to tongue in cheek, but I was wondering how you and Luna get past," Luan paused trying to think of the nice way to put it, "your unsavory diet?"

Not catching the pun Sam considered the question, "Well I know Luna doesn't like it when I lie about eating but I try not to bring it up; I also have this crazy intense breath freshener, like I have a limited taste and smell, probably for the best, but this stuff is strong even to me."

Unsure if Sam had misinterpreted the question or was if she was dodging the question Luan rephrased, "Sorry that's not what I meant, is it ever weird for you two when you're kissing."

Sam's face went pink and she started to stammer, "Oh we don't ... I mean we haven't."

Reading between the lines Luan was surprised though Sam clearly was, she'd never thought of Luna as the shy type, "You two haven't kissed?"

"It's not that we don't want it's just," Sam stopped, thinking, "You know when you eat pineapple and your mouth starts to feel sore?"

Luan shrugged, "Sorry I don't like pineapples."

"Yeah I can't eat them either," biting her lip for a moment then hesitating, Sam said, "Maybe a demonstration would help."

Luan started to object, idle chit chat with her sisters ghoulfriend was one thing not to mention her own girlfriend was asleep in the next room, but then Sam went to the fridge.

She proceeded to take out a package of lunch meat looking to Luan to make sure it was okay to take a slice.

Luan nodded, "Ham at it."

Taking a piece Sam put it on a plate which she set on the counter, sucking her cheeks she proceeded to spit on it.

At first, nothing happened and Luan didn't understand what was going on but after a moment the meat started to change, the area around the loogie began to change colour ever so slightly.

Sticking her finger into the center of the slice Sam began to make slow concentric circles getting wider and wider.

Luan watched as the meat turned from a solid into a gelatinous mess until the whole slice resembled something even Lily wouldn't find appetizing.

"My saliva contains an agent that breaks down proteins," Sam explained with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"So swapping spit with my sister would make her melt and not in a good way,"

Luan immediately regretted the joke and apologized, "Sorry I joke when I'm nervous, or happy, or angry; basically when I need to express an emotion."

"No worries," Sam said, "Luna says it doesn't bother her but I know eventually she's going to want someone who she can do more than just cuddle with, I'm a teddy bear eventually she'll grow out of me."

Seeing the look of concern on Luan's face Sam knew she'd over shared, "Oh geez sorry I didn't mean to unload on you like that I don't really have anyone to talk to about this stuff."

Pouring a cup of coffee for herself and then Sam.

Luan sat her down at the kitchen table, "Sam I'm going to tell you three things I know about Luna, first when she wants something she puts her all into it when she started playing the violin it was awful it got to the point where she was driving everyone in the house insane and are parents told her couldn't play in the house or the garage."

"Did that stop her? No, she started biking out to an empty field and kept practicing until she got it."

"Second she wants you, everyone will tell you that since you two started dating Luna's been on cloud nine; will it get rough for you two probably but if you stick with her I've no doubt that my sister will do whatever it takes."

When Luan finished Sam got up and hugged her, "Thanks, Luan I think I really needed to hear that."

Sitting down again she asked, "Wait you said three things, what's the third?"

"Oh yeah," Luan said laughing, " the third is that since Luna wears those boots all the time she has epic foot root, do with your lack of smell maybe the two of you are scent to be together."

Sam started laughing which only fueled Luan's laughter.

Luna walked into the room smiling, "Dudes you don't know how happy I am to see my ladies laughing together!"

Smiling back Sam looked at Luna apologetically, "Sorry I forgot to bring your coffee."

Luna shook her head, "de nada it was time for me to get up anyway," serving herself a cup of coffee, "I'm just aced you two are getting on so well; what are you laughing about anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Luan said putting on a straight face, "just boots."

This got Sam laughing again and Luna just smiled in response to their inside joke.

Then remembering something Luna turned to her sister, "Awesome news the 'rents just called to let us know Lola went onto the next stage of her competition, so they won't be home till tomorrow."

Oddly a worried frown crossed Luan's face, "Does that mean Lisa won't be coming home today either?"

Having moved to the fridge filling her arms with eggs, milk, butter, OJ, and bacon; in a precarious balancing act as she headed to stove Luna answered, "Probably not she can't get herself home," pausing to think as Sam rushed over to lighten her load, "Don't think so anyway I never heard how her teleportation experiments were going, why?"

"Oh no reason," Luan answered trying to be casual, "I just wanted to ask her about a science thing for school."

The ruse had worked Luna had already moved on as she started preparing breakfast, "Now that the fam won't be home till tomorrow I won't have to sneak out tonight!"

Happy for the change of topic Luan asked, "What are you doing tonight that requires cloak and swagger?"

Smiling and cracking eggs Luan answered, "Sam heard about an awesome junkyard rave tonight from one of her cousins it's going to be totally insane."

Trying to build on the newfound kinship Sam asked, "Yeah you and Maggie should come to if you think she can get away."

Luan felt like a deer trapped in the headlights, "Um sorry can't, we already have plans for," Luan stumbled trying to come up with an excuse, "to study, I'm helping her with her science homework."

Looking at Luan unsure Sam chose to drop the subject, "No problem raincheck I guess."

Suddenly feeling stressed Luan pretended to look at the clock, "I should probably wake Maggie up."

"Yeah, where did you guys end up bedding down last night," Luna asked as she stirred a bowl of batter.

Wanting desperately to be out of the room to avoid the knot of lies she was twisting herself into Luan answered, "Oh just in the living room in front of the TV."

"Well she's not there anymore," Luna said distracted by bacon grease flying off the pan.

"What!," Luan asked a little too excitedly before running out of the room.

Luna looked at Sam who just shrugged.

Just as Luna had said the couch was empty and Maggie was gone.

Before too much anxiety could build she felt her phone vibrate and Maggie ringtone played a remix of here comes the bride and the funeral dirge.

Checking her phone Luan saw it was just a text, 'putting in an appearance at home b4 2nite XO.'

Walking back to the kitchen a little upset that Maggie had left without saying anything Luan forced a smile.

Luna was plating breakfast and Sam was putting them on the table.

Luna looked at her sister and could tell something wasn't right, "Did Maggie leave?"

"Yeah," Luan said not putting much effort into, "she wanted to see her mom."

Seeing that her sister clearly didn't want to talk about it Luan shrugged, " More pancakes for me then."

Sam gave Luan a plate as Luna sat down with two in front of herself.

Looking for distraction Luan spoke, "You not hungry Sam?"

Blushing a little Sam shook her head, "I'm okay there are just a lot of stuff I can't eat; complex carbohydrates, fresh meat, fruit,"

Stopping herself from what would have no doubt been a long list Sam lifted her second cup of coffee, "besides I have this breakfast of champions."

Luna was distracted by the two stacks of pancakes trying to decide which to attack first.

She jumped when a pale hand reached out and slid one of the plates away, this, in turn, caused Luan to jump as they both looked at there younger sister Lucy still in her pajamas.

Looking at the others tiredly Lucy sighed and said, "You forgot about me didn't you?"

-'-'-'-''

I admit this chapter was a bit slow but it's building next chapter is a flashback to werewolf Maggie's origin.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is heavily influenced by Lisa and as she sees the universe through a rational spectrum this chapter has less mysticism more science.

Two months earlier.  
Outside the lab, normally self-assured Luan was having trouble bringing herself to knock on the door.

Standing beside her Maggie someone she had just secretly started calling her girlfriend reached out her arm to try and calm her.

This only caused Luan to jump startled by the contact she tried to laugh it off but the tension was obvious.

"You know you don't have to be part of this, it's not like it's what you signed on for," Maggie said attempting to be stoic.

For half a nanosecond Luan gave it honest consideration this was completely outside her life experience; finding Maggie naked in the woods covered in blood had been pretty startling even after being assured it was animal blood.

But looking into Maggie's eyes she could tell no matter what the goth said it obvious she was freaked out.

"No," Luan said resolutely, "I'm sticking with you no matter how hairy it gets!"  
She cracked a smile at her own joke, Maggie rolled her eyes and started to say something when the door seemed to open off its own volition.

From behind the door, Lisa looked up at them and asked, "Do the two of you intend to converse outside my room all day or do wish to speak with me."

Luan started to say something but Lisa cut her off "No reason to speak out here you may enter."

Following Lisa into her lab, she indicated two child-size chairs and the tweens sat awkwardly.  
Lisa began clearing a previous experiment dumping exotic looking chemicals from test tubes into a container labeled hazmat.

Trying to think of a way to start the awkward conversation Luan was glad at first when Lisa broke the ice, "I observe from the sweat on your brow that you wish to speak to me on a sensitive topic."  
Both girls nodded in the affirmative, "Let me take a guess Luan, your pregnant I believe it's traditional in this situation to congratulate you, Maggie."

Her face going red Luan stared at her younger sister, Maggie didn't allow her the satisfaction of a reaction.

Smiling, Lisa let out a chuckle, "You are not the only one in this family who can find humour in the everyday; I of course know that conception is not scientifically possible between two females, yet anyway," she smiled knowingly.

Struck by Lisa attempting humour let alone something of an adult nature, Luan chose to move past it, "Sorry Lisa no time for jokes today, we do have something sensitive to talk about is there a way to make sure no one's listening in?" Referencing any siblings that may be eavesdropping.  
Lisa who had tented her fingers when Luan said no time for jokes, nodded, "but of course."

Getting up from her chair and pulling the cord of a roll down map caused it to whirl up and reveal several identical rows of large red buttons.

Murmuring to herself Lisa drew across the front of them with her finger, "nuclear fallout, viral outbreak, computer becoming self aware; ah yes," smiling to herself, " Crimson for covert silence."

After pushing the button several things happened; first the sound of bolts slamming into place came from Lisa's door, next eight laser beams erupted forming a slightly smaller cube within the room, and then a large fan powered up and a thud could be heard in the vents.

Luan looked at Lisa for an explanation, donning her suspicious smile Lisa said, "Don't worry Lucy is fine she has just been humanely removed from the vents."

Looking at the red beams of light suspiciously Maggie asked, "What do the lasers do?"

A more genuine smile this time Lisa instructed Maggie to step outside of them and find out, "Don't worry I can assure you they are entirely non-lethal."

Maggie unsure whether to be comforted by this chose to step carefully over the beams; once her head was clear it was like she'd stepped into another room she gestured for Luan to join her.

On the otherside Lisa could be heard tutoring Luan in algebra it was realistic right down to Luan making bad puns.

As they sat back down Lisa explained that the lasers merely signified the boundaries of where targeted sound waves were being broadcast.

Raising her hand like she was in class Luan asked, "If no one outside the room can hear us why did you need to flush Lucy out of the vents?"

Wiping her glasses Lisa replied, " I didn't I was just reminding her that she shouldn't eavesdrop on my conversations."

Wanting to push the point Luan was stopped by a look from Maggie to get back to the issue at hand.

"Okay Lisa this is going to sound odd but I need you to hear us out Maggie has a condition."

Her patience wearing thin exhausted from the night before as well as having a strange craving for Denny's Maggie interrupted, "Do you know anything about werewolves?"

Looking to her scientifically driven sister for a reaction Luan was surprised to see a flash of curiosity rather than condescension.

"Lycanthropy, street name werewolf, first documented in ancient Rome spans many cultures and even continents; a year ago I would have dismissed it as fantastical poppycock but I have had some encounters since then and I've opened my eyes to the merits of cryptozoology or as laymen call it the supernatural." Lisa paused looking at her sister and Maggie.

This had really not been the reaction Luan had been preparing herself for she'd been expecting an uphill battle.

Unable to come up with an appropriate pun all she could manage was "You've met werewolves before?"

Pushing her glasses against the bridge of her nose Lisa took a breath, " I've met fully sentient non-humans of a different variety unfortunately due to doctor patient privilege I cannot discuss them."  
"But you're not actually a doctor," Luan countered.

"Only because those old fools at the AMA refuse to endorse my accreditation," Lisa grumbled, "Unless you don't care about confidentially."

Lisa raised an eyebrow looking from Maggie to Luan.

"I retract my previous objection," Luan said quickly then asked, "Is there anything you can do for her?"  
"Well," a disconcerting smile crossing Lisa's face, "that will require tests."

After meeting Lisa's demands Maggie had provided a blood sample, cheek swab, urine and fecal samples, and a hair sample.

After collecting the samples Lisa had shooed them from the lab and then took a running start and dove into the work.

Maggie had become increasingly irritable after providing the samples so Luan had sent her to take a shower while she prepared something to eat.

After her shower Maggie found Luan had laid out one of her older sisters purple nightshirts and shorts.

Walking back to Luan's room, she was happy to find it unoccupied, Maggie had been lying in Luan's bed for a moment when her eyelids began to flutter.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy." Maggie sat bolt upright and realized she had fallen asleep.  
But sure as Luan's melodic voice had promised she arrived with a plate of eggs and bacon as well as a stack of pancakes.

Maggie snatched the plates hungrily, as she plunged her fork into the eggs she noticed Luan had made a bacon and eggs smiley face.

Eating greedily Maggie wondered not for the first time why this sweet beautiful older girl was interested in her.

She had been equally surprised by Luan's reaction that morning, having found herself in the woods that morning without clothes let alone a cellphone she had to improvise with garbage, normally she hated people for littering.

For the first time she was glad she lived in such a small community because at five a.m. everything was dead not a soul to be found.

When she'd managed to find a payphone and some change her first instinct was to call a friend.

She was pretty sure most of her friends wouldn't be phased by finding her covered in blood.

However when she went to dial she realized she only had two numbers memorized her home number, which was not an option, and Luan's.

Still she'd hesitated to call Luan they'd only been going out for a few weeks and she thought calling a girl and asking her to bring some clothes to the woods for you might send the wrong signal.

Still she'd sucked it up and called Luan, then retreated to the safety of the woods.

When Luan actually arrived on a bike half an hour later Maggie had honestly been surprised.

Luan seeing that Maggie was in fact naked she had blushed and covered her eyes as she handed her the clothes.

It would have actually been kind of adorable if it weren't for the circumstance.

Luan's opening line of 'so do you come here often' had nearly made her bust a gut.

After Luan had ferried her back to the Loud house they'd spent awhile in the family's garage talking about what she remembered from that evening.

It had only been bits and pieces but they both agreed that all the signs seemed to point to her being a werewolf.

It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually she had agreed to speak with Luan's younger sister Lisa.

Now here she was polishing off a stack of pancakes combined with her brief nap she was feeling closer to normal.

Luan watched Maggie finish off the pancakes and smiled, "You sure wolfed those down."

Really Maggie wanted to ask but the door opened and Lisa stepped in, "I have some preliminary results I can discuss with you now."

She turned and led them back to the lab once inside she re-engaged the security fields.

Once Luan and Maggie had settled themselves in the uncomfortably small chairs Lisa retrieved a small remote control from her pocket hitting a button a projector descended from the ceiling and the lights flickered off.

Three images appeared on the wall Luan had taken enough biology to identify them as cells but that was it.

Clearing her throat Lisa began, "The three cells represented here are red blood cells from three subjects the one on the far left is from what I will define as a basic human."

Pointing at the one on the far right with a laser pointer, "This one is from a cryptid we will refer to as subject R, no doubt you've noted it is much different from Luan's."

"Wait are you calling me basic?" Luan asked also wondering when Lisa had collected blood from her.

Lisa glared at her, "Please save all questions for a designated discussion point."

While the sisters fought Maggie looked from the human cell to the cryptid cell not noticing much difference.

Luan's questions quelled Lisa continued, "The center cell belongs to Maggie as you can see at a glance it doesn't appear different from subject Ls cell and certainly nothing like subject Rs."  
Luan raised her hand ready to interrupt again Lisa stared her down.

Clicking the remote the cells disappeared replaced by a new picture, "When I examined Maggie's DNA with my electron microscope I made an astounding discovery."

A portion of the picture became highlighted, "This is a virus that has inserted itself into Maggie's DNA as far as I can tell it's unknown to science."

Overlaying another picture over the current one Lisa said, "As you can see it has several similar traits to this canid DNA I collected from Charles, but as fascinating as that was I discovered something even more mind boggling."

Charles cell disappeared and the picture of Maggie's was laid next to a similar shot, "The average human body is home to as at least seven distinct families of human virus."

The pictures began to change on the left a series of different viruses on the right the same virus in different cells.

"After scouring dozens of different types of cells from Maggie's body I have discovered she is now only home to one!"

Lisa paused to let this sink in though she didn't receive the astonished reaction she had been hoping for.

"What exactly does that mean?" Maggie asked dully.

Lisa sighed deeply she often forgot how wasted her brilliance was on average people, "in short it means you are now immune to all forms of virus and though I will refrain from intentionally exposing you to any of the more exotic diseases should you ever find yourself in an area with high rates of malaria, yellow fever, or ebola I would be interested to see the effects."

Maggie nodded and waited for Lisa to continue.

"The other thing amazing about this disease is that where most diseases limit themselves to I've type of cell or one system this one appears to have infected every cell in your body."

Doing her best not to sound ungrateful Maggie spoke, "Though this is all fascinating from a scientific point of view I'm sure, can you explain how I got it and more importantly how to get rid of it?"

Turning the lights back Lisa scratched her head, "I had assumed you would know the source of the virus but I believe my first question would be have you encountered any strange canids within the last month?"

Maggie shook her head irritated as if that hadn't been her own first thought.

"Well have you encountered or ingested any lupine products, consumed water from the paw print of a wolf, or entered into any pacts with demonic entities?"

Maggie shook her head again more confused then irritated this time.

"I find it's best to rule out the old lore rather than dismiss it outright." Lisa answered in explanation.  
Butting in Luan asked, "What about your cryptids could she have got it from one of them?"

Shaking her head immediately "Impossible though subject S does show an amazing immune response it's entirely different from this."

Rubbing her chin Lisa suggested, "Perhaps if we test how the disease spreads we can get a better idea of how it was contacted; though that will require more base human samples," she looked at Luan thoughtfully.

"Why me," Luan asked exasperated, "Why can't you use your own DNA?"

"For reasons that are officially classified my DNA is not base human, now roll up your sleeve chop chop."

Maggie held Luan's hand which she squeezed tightly as Lisa collected the sample.

After it was over Lisa gave her older sister a lollipop, which she proceeded to snatch from her mouth, "cheek swab," she explained.

Rubbing shoulder Luan laughed, "the stings I do for love."

As Lisa prepared some slides and her microscope Maggie asked, "Why didn't I get a sucker?"

Not looking away from what she was doing Lisa answered, "You seem vastly more mature than my than my sister." Then without thinking added, "It's a mystery to all of us what you see in her."

"Hey!" Luan blurted offended, "I may resemble those remarks but . . . wait you all know? How?"

Still not providing her undivided attention Lisa answered, "While you have many fine quantities older sibling subtlety is not one of them."

Attempting a rebuttal to that Luan stopped accepting Lisa's blunt honesty then hesitating she asked, "Do mom and dad know."

Finally giving Luan her undivided Lisa had detected a note of timidity she judged to be unusual for her older sister, "Fair be it for me to assume but I am aware of the sociological pressures involved in sexual orientation, though I am not aware of what the parentals do our do not know I predict that based on the data they will accept you for who you are; in fact it is statistically likely another of our siblings is hiding the fact they identify as LGBT, regardless rest assured whatever happens your siblings will have your back."

Lisa would have continued talking but Luan cut her off with a hug.

Uncomfortable around sudden burst of emotion Maggie waited a moment before quietly coughing into her hand when the other two looked she asked, "Could we get on with this?"

"Of course," Lisa answered straightening up as Luan returned to her seat.

Placing a slide on the microscope tray, Lisa explained what she was doing as she projected it on the wall.

"Here we have subject Ls blood now I will ad some of Maggie's saliva to the slide."  
Adding some blood to the side with a pipette Lisa watched the screen, "Interesting, no reaction thus disproving the legend of the werewolf bite."

Switching slides Lisa continued, "Here is subject Ls saliva containing epithelial cells from her cheek."

Adding some of Maggie's saliva she shook her head, "No reaction again but add Lynn might say you two can swap spit without fear."

This was the first time it had occurred to Luan that Maggie was infectious.  
She tried to recall if she and Maggie had done anything that could spread infection.

Unaware of Luan's sudden apprehension Lisa had changed the slide again, "Here we have subject Ls blood now I will ad some of Maggie's blood."

The reaction was immediate even the science inept in the room could tell what was happening.

Turning off the projector Lisa tented her fingers under her chin, "Now that we know the route of infection I have a sensitive question to ask you, would you like Luan to excuse herself?"

Thinking for a moment Maggie shook her head, "No it's fine if she can handle the whole werewolf thing I don't have any darker secrets."

Forgetting about her fear Luan looked at Maggie, being a comic foil she wasn't used to someone trusting her, it felt good.

Nodding Lisa looked at Maggie, "In the last month have you engaged in any unprotected sex or shared needles of medical or recreational drugs?"

Coming from her mom or a doctor Maggie would have been embarrassed coming from a kindergartener she had no idea what she was feeling.

She shook her head and dryly answered, "No."

"Okay," Lisa said accepting the answer at face value, "I believe this to be a blood borne retrovirus in the past month could you have done anything that resulted in foreign blood entering your bloodstream?"

Maggie started to say no but then remembered something.

She had participated in a week long job shadow at the local morgue.

The coroner had been so impressed by her professionalism he'd allowed her to assist in several non-medical tasks.

One such task had been handling vials of sample blood for testing.

There had been an occasion when the coroner had left her alone with a recent john doe that had been hit by a car.

A bit distracted by being left alone with the body she had dropped a vial and in her rush to clean up her mistake she'd cut herself.

After Maggie relayed the event Lisa nodded, "That sounds highly probable, some blood cells can live up to seventy hours after brain death."

So now Maggie knew how she'd been infected but that was cold comfort it didn't offer a cure and she said as much to Lisa.

"Finding the cause is nice," Maggie said sarcastically, "but how does that help me now, can't you whip something up with your chemistry set to cure me?"

Taking off her glasses and polishing them Lisa spoke in her usual candid way, "I understand that you are likely stressed and sarcasm is a common coping mechanism but I must be honest science has yet to cure a single virus let alone something as complex and aggressive as this."

Seeing that this news had not improved Maggie's mood Luan al turned to humour as she often did, "Do you mean all this blood testing was in vein?"

Ignoring her sister's pun Lisa looked to Maggie, "I apologize for my sister's attempt at humour it's her coping mechanism."

Pulling herself from her funk Maggie managed a small smile, "Yeah I knew what I was getting into when her dummy asked me out."

Looking back at Lisa managing a sincere tone Maggie asked, " So you can't cure it what happens now?"

"Well," Lisa said thinking aloud, "We attempt to treat the symptoms and contain the virus from spreading."

"I have some ideas but they will require time and further research I will need you to leave this with me for the time being."

Standing up and stretching Maggie sighed, "What choice do I have."

Heading to the door Luan in tow Maggie stopped when Lisa spoke up, "One final thought, I have no idea why the lunar cycle would influence the change but with the extensive spread of the virus throughout your entire body it's likely you will notice other changes if you could record them and report to me it would be most helpful."

After the girls had left Lisa to herself she re-engaged her security.

Walking to the wall she admired a portrait of Marie Curie for a moment before removing it revealing a safe.  
After getting past voice, fingerprint recognition software the safe opened, inside was a stainless steel case which she removed.

Setting it carefully on her work station she started the security process again, once open Lisa looked upon dozens of samples.

She picked up slides looking upon them for a moment then returning them, then examining vials each had a different label; subject S, subject R, subject VA.

Looking to her newest samples she began to label them carefully; subject M.

Pausing for a moment, while depositing the newly labeled samples into the case.

Lisa thought it was curious how her siblings seemed to attract the attention of cryptids she must make a note to look into that.

Next chapter will get back to the main story.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween dear readers, hope you enjoy the new chapter things are coming to a head, hope you enjoy.

As she left the Loud house Maggie was filled with rage and was barely holding herself together.

It wasn't because she woken up alone and saw Luan hugging that ghoul.

Though Maggie would be the first to admit to being a bit possessive, for some reason she couldn't quite understand, she trusted the jester.

Though Luan would often play the fool Maggie knew that underneath Luan was driven as well as loyal to a fault.

She had no fear that her girlfriend would stray from her, even if sometimes she secretly thought Luan would be better off without her.

She also wasn't angry about Sam or what she was, though she knew little about Sam having only encountered her in passing she found the girl pleasant enough if not timid.

Even after last night's revelation she didn't see the other girl as a threat, one of the 'gifts' the curse had brought her were increased senses primarily scent and hearing.

Last night during Sam's confession she listened to the other girls heartbeat, from previous encounters she had noticed it beat slower than most people's which she had previously chalked up to possible drug use.

Last night it had stayed even during most of what she said with an exception, it had sped up to that of an average persons when she had denied knowing about the existence of werewolves, vampires and, zombies.

If human physiology was anything to go by it suggested the timid girl was hiding something at the very least.

But no what was driving Maggie's unpleasant mood was the fact the rage surging through her was not hers at all.

It was the wolf's, Lisa may consider the wolf to be nothing more than a virus but she didn't have it breathing down her neck.

That was why after waking and seeing Sam hugging her girlfriend rather than confront the situation she'd slunk out with her tail between her legs.

She couldn't trust herself, when she'd looked into the kitchen that morning the wolf had risen up and wanted to sink its teeth into Sam's neck.

It had taken all Maggie had to turn away and walk out the door, now here she was sending a lame text to Luan excusing herself.

She spent the remainder of her walk home snarling back at the wolf, if she had encountered anyone on the way they probably would have crossed the street to avoid her.

She wasn't so much walking as she was blazing a war path.

Upon arriving home Luan slammed the door without thinking she gritted her teeth awaiting the usual lecture from her mother but it didn't come.

Unclenching Maggie shrugged off her shoes and kicked them haphazardly into the corner.

"Hello!" She said loudly; the greeting seemed to echo through the empty house.

Shrugging Maggie walked into kitchen; the cravings had started last night but she hadn't wanted to eat the Louds out of house and home.

Lisa had explained that the change took enormous amounts of energy hence her body needed an equal caloric intake.

Opening the fridge she crinkled her nose, lots of healthy fruits and vegetables not helpful.

Checking the meat drawer she found a couple of skinless chicken breasts, they'd have to do.

Also having grabbed a club pack of yogurt, and a carton of eggs she dropped them down on the kitchen island and that's when she found the note.

Recognizing the handwriting as her mother's she picked it up and skimmed,

Hey Mags,

Tried to call you at your slumber party last night but I guess you girls were having too much fun. I wanted to let you know I got called away on business I'll be home tomorrow.

Love you.

Ps I left my card so you can get something to eat.

After reading the note Maggie could feel the wolf surging again; her mom was always doing this disappearing on business trips leaving her alone.

She tore up the note and took a deep breath, no she thought this was good it meant she wouldn't have to sneak out; not that her mother had noticed her missing the previous three months.

Picking up the charge card and looking at it she smiled before setting it back this would certainly come in handy.

After a large breakfast and a shower she change into an outfit she hoped would send the right message, primarily being back off.

Grabbing her mom's credit card she set out on a walk to the local Super Mart.

When she arrived she grabbed a cart and strolled in, Maggie wasn't sure if it was her outfit or the wolf but the other customer seemed to give her a wide berth this made her smile.

First she hit up the personal hygiene department and grabbed a club pack of razors she'd just finished shaving from the the last moon and she'd be shaving till the next one even if she did secretly like Luan referring to her, as her fuzzy puppy.

Next she hit up the pop aisle grabbing three six packs of beast energy drink, it should top her up before the change and wake her up in the morning.

She saved the final aisle for last and as Maggie neared it she felt her will power fading.

As she entered the meat department it took everything she had not to tear open through the cooing wrap and styrofoam and start eating the meat raw right there in the store.

First she grabbed a two whole chicken, next a rack of ribs, then a couple of steaks.

Her mouth was watering as she dropped a ham into her cart but then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up followed by all her new back hair, without turning around she knew someone was approaching her with purpose.

Ignoring the potential threat she put a package of sausages in her cart then turned to find a burly middle aged store manager approaching her.

As he approached glaring Maggie resisted the urge to charge him instead choosing to lift a single eyebrow.

"That's an awful lot of meat you've got in your cart young lady," the manager said in an accusatory tone.

The thoughts of the wolf were starting to cloud her own, putting one hand behind her back she slipped her elongated nails cleanly into her skin.

The wolf yelped and she regained control then taking a side long glance at the cart said "I suppose it is, sir," Maggie answered putting a mocking tone on the last word.

The manager wasn't having it, "And just how might I ask are you planning to pay for it all?"

Smiling in a way that showed all her teeth Maggie reached for her pocket, the manager subconsciously reached for his price gun but released when all she pulled out was a credit card.

"Okay," the manager said a bit grumpy at being thwarted by a tween girl, "but I have my eyes on you."

Once his back was turned Maggie presented him with a lewd gesture before continuing to cash, she wanted out of there before the manager gave the wolf a second shot because she wasn't sure she'd hold it back twice in his case.

Once out in the parking lot Maggie looked at her bags sitting in the cart though she could easily carry them all especially today but she decided to engage in some cheap almost teenage rebellion and pushed the cart and all out of the parking lot.

As she climbed the hill to her neighborhood she wondered what she should do with the cart that's when she saw Lincoln's friend Clyde.

She'd actually known Clyde longer than Lincoln or Luan for that matter they shared a therapist her mom had sent her there after the divorce to help her ' process her emotions'.

Secretly she found Clyde to be both witty and kind but what she saw right now was making her blood boil.

Not Clyde of course the two teenage goons holding him and two of his friends up by their underwear.

Once at the top of the hill Maggie made sure her cart was steady before approaching the thugs, this had the potential to get ugly the wolf looked forward to it.

Glaring at them with her arms crossed Maggie said three words, "let them go."

They looked at her ugly grins on their portly faces, apparently the large hoodie she'd chosen wasn't enough because one of the boys nodded to the other smirking at her chest.

Having blossomed early as her mother put it Maggie was unfortunately used to unwanted male attention, this just fueled her disgust for these pubescent cretins.

Dropping the younger boys unceremoniously the brighter of the two winked at her and asked, "And who's going to make us babe?"

The younger boys already on the ground Maggie could have let it go but the wink was the final straw of the day.

Turning on them she returned to her grocery cart and diligently empty her bags from it, she overheard of boy make a crack about making fixing a snack.

Once the cart was empty she was on them before they could move; hoisting them both by there pants, she wasn't going to touch there undergarments, she tossed them in the cart.

Before they had time to contemplate what was going on she yanked the cart off the grass and sent it and them flying down the hill screaming. She threw in a cute wave for good measure.

As Leni said people always appreciated the little touches; the wolf had certainly appreciated her actions if it were real it would be lolling its tongue laughing the way dogs do.

Turning back to the younger boys she found they'd righted themselves and were staring at her in silent awe.

It was Clyde who spoke first, "Wow Maggie that was so tough if not a little violent perhaps that's something you should work on with Dr. Lopez, if there's anything you need we'd be happy to."

She cut Clyde off raising a palm then pointed to her grocery bags; she could have easily managed them but she didn't like having people think they were in her debt.

The walk home the boys struggled to keep up with her pace as she made sure she was walking just a bit faster than them.

Clyde provided the only conversation talking mostly about things he'd learned from Dr. Lopez.

When they reached her house the boys carried the bags up to her porch she regarded them for a moment before reaching into one of the bags tore open a box and offered them each an energy drink.

Looking at the drink hesitantly Clyde shook his head, "My dad's say those drinks are bad for you."

Putting the drink back in the bag she looked at the other boys who hugged their drinks to their chests proactively.

Gesturing for them to stay she entered her house and returned with an all natural sugar free juice box for Clyde.

Nodding to them she lifted all the bags the boys had struggled with in one hand, stepped into the house, and closed the door.

As they left Maggie could her one of the boys, the ginger with the glasses she thought, ask Clyde, "Is that really the girl Lincoln's sisters is going out with?"

The yokel kid followed this question saying, "She's plumb nearly as terrifying as Luan herself."

Walking to the kitchen and stowing away the groceries she smiled to herself, Luan's reputation as a notorious prankster often made people think she was the scarier of the pair.

Checking the time she found it was already twelve thirty, she could still manage a four hour nap before it was time to begin coordination with Lisa and Luan.

Entering her dark room she began setting alarms several on her phone programmed to go off one after another, one on her laptop that was wired to speakers that would blast metal and two old school battery powered alarm clocks just in case.

As she lay down in her four poster bed she thought about calling Luan she felt bad about how she'd left but couldn't think of the right thing to say.

Instead she rolled over placing her phone on her bedside table then curled up and drifted off.

Over at the Loud house Luan had spent the morning with Lucy, Sam and Luna just hanging out keeping up appearances pretending she wasn't worried for her girlfriend.

But when Sam and Luna went out and Lucy went off to entertain herself Luan barricaded herself in her room then reached for her phone.

First she tried calling Maggie to check in, after her abrupt departure that morning Luan was worried about her mental state.

When the call went straight to voicemail she dismissed it without leaving a message then lay back in her bed.

Before meeting Maggie her life had seemed so simple she had only one drive and that was comedy, sure it got her in trouble from time to time but that was half the fun.

Then she'd met Maggie and fallen head over heels, and that had been good to she'd had two things comedy and Maggie.

That had lasted maybe a couple weeks before as Maggie referred to it the wolf had entered the picture.

Now she was juggling her ambitions, being a good girlfriend, and living in terror of the one day a month her girlfriend wanted to eat her alive.

Ending her pity party Luan knew who she had to call next, she scrolled through her phone then hit call Einstein.

After a few rings a voice spoke, "Lisa Loud future Nobel laureate whom may I ask is calling?"

"Lis it's me," Luan answered hoping she didn't sound as nervous as felt.

Apparently Lisa didn't notice because she replied, "Lis it's me who?"

Luan face palmed she really wished Lisa would leave humour to the professionals and stay in her lane.

"Lisa I'm serious what are we going to do about tonight?"

This would mark Maggie's fourth transformation and the first without Lisa present, not counting the first one.

"Calm down sister stress has been found to decrease both life enjoyment as well as expectancy."

Luan could almost hear a note of concern through the science babble.

Continuing Lisa added, "I of course predicted that there would be an occasion when I may be unable to attend and prepared accordingly I left a folder on my lab table it contains specific instructions."

Breathing a little easier Luan remembered something she'd been wondering, "Did you know about Luna's girlfriend Sam?"

If she hadn't been listening for it she would have missed it, though normally cool and composed she heard a brief inhalation of breath from Lisa.

"Why of course I know about Sam she and Luna have been paired monogamously, street name going steady, for sometime now."

Though Lisa was quite good at lies of omission she had trouble maintaining a deception under direct scrutiny and Luan knew that.

Mimicking Lisa's speech patterns Luan asked, "So you wouldn't know anything about Sam being a Homo carnivora, street name ghoul?"

There was silence from Lisa's end of the line for a moment before she said, "Anything I do or do not know about Sam is protected by the same confidentiality Maggie benefits from or would you prefer our siblings found out."

The veiled threat didn't bother Luan as much as knowing her irritation was hypocritical.

With a sigh Luan asked, "So you're sure you covered everything?"

"Yes," Lisa answered back apparently letting bygones be bygones, "So long as you follow all my instructions it will yield positive results."

After wishing sister well and hanging up Luan wanted to lie back but it was time to use her strengths.

Thinking of the situation as a show and her girlfriend as a potentially hostile audience the only thing to do was to prepare by reviewing the material.

With that thought in mind she went to Lisa's room ready to memorize a script.


End file.
